The Nightmare Fearamid Castle
The Nightmare Fearamid Castle is a combined kingdoms of Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Residents *Nightmare Moon (Queen of the Nightmares) *King Sombra (King of the Nightmares) *Nightmare Trix (Princess of the Nightmares) *Nightmare Hiro (Prince of the Nightmares) *Princess Twivine Sparkle (Princess of the Nightmares) *Princess Black Hole (Princess of the Nightmares) *Nightmare Rarity (Royal Adviser of the Nightmares) *Cerberus the Nightmare Train (The Nightmare Family's private train) *Bill Cipher (Lord of Weirdmageddon) *Negaduck (Leader of the Fearsome Crooks and Bill Cipher's top general) *Mojo Jojo (Partner of Negaduck) *Megavolt (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Electric Export) *Bushroot (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Plant Creator) *Quackerjack (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Evil Toy Maker) *Liquidator (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Flood Maker) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Hillbilly Guard) *Princess Morbucks (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Rich Bank Clerk) *HIM (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Demonic Leader) *Sedusa (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Long Haired Diva) *The Amoeba Boys (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Germy Minions) *Man Ray (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Evil Sea Henchman) *Dirty Bubble (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and dirty sea bubble) *Vlad Plasmius (Member of the Fearsome Crooks and Ghostly Adviser) *King Goobot (Leader of the League of Villains) *Professor Calamitous (Member of the League of Villains) *Beautiful Gorgeous (Member of the League of Villains) *The Junkman (Member of the League of Villains) *Grandma Taters (Member of the League of Villains) *Baby Eddie (Member of the League of Villains) *Eustace Strych (Member of the League of Villains) *Lord Nooth (Second Leader of the League of Villains) *Neighsay (Member of the League of Villains) *Abacus Cinch (Member of the League of Villains) *Wind Rider (Member of the League of Villains) *Svengallop (Member of the League of Villains) *Gladmane (Member of the League of Villains) *Flim and Flam (Members of the League of Villains) *Suri Polomare (Member of the League of Villains) *Ahuizotl (Member of the League of Villains) *Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies (Members of the League of Villains) *Abis Mal (Member of the League of Villains) *Haroud Hazi Bin (Member of the League of Villains) *Mechanicles (Member of the League of Villains) *Scooter (Member of the League of Villains) *Nefir Hasenuf (Member of the League of Villains) *Captain Hook (Member of the League of Villains) *Governor Ratcliffe (Member of the League of Villains) *Lieutenant Colonel Staquait (Member of the League of Villains) *Bellwether (Member of the League of Villains) *Duke Weaselton (Member of the League of Villains) *Sarousch (Member of the League of Villains) *Mr. Winkie (Member of the League of Villains) *Yzma (Member of the League of Villains) *Thaddeus E. Klang (Member of the League of Villains) *Prince John (Member of the League of Villains) *Tzekel-Kan (Member of the League of Villains) *Hunter (Member of the League of Villains) *Denzel Crocker (Member of the League of Villains) *Vicky (Member of the League of Villains) *Francis (Member of the League of Villains) *Dark Laser (Member of the League of Villains) *Head Pixie and Sanderson (Members of the League of Villains) *Foop (Member of the League of Villains) *Dr. Bender and Wendell Bender (Members of the League of Villains) *Rumpelstiltskin (Member of the League of Villains) *Jack and Jill (Member of the League of Villains) *Victor Quartermaine (Member of the League of Villains) *Philip (Member of the League of Villains) *The Toad (Member of the League of Villains) *Le Frog and his henchfrogs (Members of the League of Villains) *Feathers McGraw (Member of the League of Villains) *Christine (red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury, the private car and lieutenant) *Professor Z (evil professor and mad scientist) *Grem and Acer (Professor Z's goons) *Tubbs Pacer (Leader of the Pacer Family) *J. Curby Gremlin (Leader of the Gremlin Family) *Vladimir Trunkov (Leader of the Trunkov Family) *Victor Hugo (Leader of the Hugo Family) *Ivan (Victor Hugo's bodyguard) *Miles Axlerod (Big Boss of the Lemons) *Jackson Storm (Lightning McQueen's newest rival and Christine's backup) *Ripslinger (Dusty's rival) *Ned and Zed (Ripslinger's goons) *Stripe (Leader of the Gremlins) *Brain Gremlin (mad scientist) *The Gremlins (The Nightmare Family and Bill's monsters) *Amorphous Shape (One of the Henchmanics) *8 Ball (One of the Henchmanics) *Creature with 88 different faces (One of the Henchmanics) *C-3-lhu (One of the Henchmanics) *Hectorgon (One of the Henchmanics) *The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity (One of the Henchmanics) *Keyhole (One of the Henchmanics) *Kryptos (One of the Henchmanics) *Lava Lamp Shaped Creature (One of the Henchmanics) *Paci-Fire (One of the Henchmanics) *Pyronica (One of the Henchmanics) *Teeth (One of the Henchmanics) *Xanthar (One of the Henchmanics) List of Rooms *The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Throne Room *Training Room *Torturing Room *Dungeons *Monster Creating Room *The Laboratory *Cloning Room *Dining Room *Hallways (with traps and security cameras) *Kitchen *Bedrooms for the Nightmare Family, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains *Prison Room *Dummy Room *Library *The Mine *The Nightmare Family and Bill's Lair *Negaduck's Office *The Meeting Room *Security's Room *The Tower *Searchlight Room *Bill Cipher's Penthouse *Racing Simulator (for Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R.) *Garage (for the possessed vehicles along with Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R.) *Fusion Chamber (for creating evil FUSEmons) Trivia *The Nightmare Fearamid Castle has the Monster Creating Room where the evil scientists creating the monsters, such as the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, the Monster House, The Car (from The Car (1977)), Black Dodge Charger (from Wheels of Terror), the R.O.U.S.es, the Killer Shrews, Jaws the Great White Shark, The Gremlins, Cujo, the Ghosts, The Basilisk (from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), the Killdozer (from Killdozer! (1974)) and many other monsters of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. *The Nightmare Fearamid Castle was also the hideout for the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Stripe, Brain Gremlin, the Gremlins and the Henchmanics. Category:Castles Category:Kingdoms Category:Villain's Hideouts/Homes/Lairs